The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is a popular animated series created by Butch Hartman and was first aired in March 30, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios, whose show Oh Yeah! Cartoons, showed the pilot episodes alongside many other first-run and one-time cartoons. It is shown in the United States on The First Kids' Network, and is also shown internationally. It is currently one of the most popular shows on The First Kids' Network, second only to SpongeBob SquarePants. The television series is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana Enterprises, Inc. The Fairly OddParents is set in the fictional town of Dimmsdale, Colorado. The show follows the day-to-day life of 10-year-old Timmy Turner. An only child, Timmy was often preyed upon by such adversaries as his mean babysitter, Vicky, or his maniacal teacher, Mr. Crocker. Just as his situation was particularly grim, he was granted a pair of fairy godparents, named Cosmo and Wanda, who had the power to grant wishes and were charged with making Timmy happy. Unfortunately, Cosmo is a particularly dumb fairy, and Wanda must devote her time to ensuring both Timmy's and Cosmo's safety; as such, although well meaning, their wishes sometimes go wrong. These fairy godparents, mindful of their secretive existence, disguise themselves as various animals and objects in public, always with the same peculiar colors to identify the two: Cosmo is always a light green hair, and Wanda is always a light pink hair. Each episode of the show consists of two cartoons, each approximately 10 minutes long. History Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) The Fairly OddParents first aired as a short film on Oh Yeah! Cartoons in 1998, which aired some 10 episodes of the original show. Oh Yeah! Cartoons was canceled in 2000, but Nickelodeon offered to make its own show. This offer was accepted by creator Butch Hartman. The show began airing its own full-length episodes as its own series in 2001. Although the Fairly OddParents was not very popular in its first year, its popularity began to catch on later, attracting both a kid and adult fan base. SpongeBob SquarePants which was the only show higher-rated than Fairly Odd Parents Another notable thing about the show was that attracted many adolescent and adult followers because of its more complicated, witty sense of humor. Sure enough, the ratings for this show skyrocketed. Peak Years (2002) Early 2002 was definitely Fairly OddParents best year's by far. Its ratings were extremely high, and it very briefly passed Spongebob Squarepants. The show saw its very quick rise to the top and fall in summer of 2002 when the show's first TV Movie, Abra-Catastrophe!, aired. It was a hit with record-breaking ratings, merchandise appeared all over the place. However, that year, Butch Hartman left the show to work on a new cartoon called Danny Phantom, which premiered in 2003, there are also rumors that, because the show was very "edgy" during a period of the Hartman years , but this is not completely known. The show was then directed by Sarah Frost, Ken Bruce and Gary Conrad. However, when the show aired its new third season later that year, many viewers considered the episodes were not as funny, some being accused of being manically stupid. With new voices for principal characters such as Chester and A.J., the show also became less edgy with a new lack of subliminal sex jokes. This turned off a lot of older viewers, and slowly the show's ratings plummeted. SpongeBob SquarePants (which had been in a ratings slump previously), bounced back in as Nick's highest rated show. THIS SHOW IS SHIT!!!! The Fairly OddParents was sent on hiatus for 15 months while Jimmy Neutron's cancellation, which its last episode aired on November 25, 2006. A primetime special aired on July 7, 2007 called "Lucky 7" includes Back-to-Back episodes of The Fairly OddParents and a never before seen episode which aired at 7:00pm. Revival (2008-Present) After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon said on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby on February 18, 2008 as the beginning of 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2009.http://frederatorblogs.com/odd/2007/12/20/the-oddparents-are-coming-the-oddparents-are/ The OddParents are coming the OddParents are coming Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00pm EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2006. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008 to coincide with the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. The three-part saga "Wishology" aired on May 1-3 2009. Another special "Anti-Poof" aired on July 10, 2009. The 10th anniversary special, a live-action/CGI film called A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! starring Drake Bell and Daniella Monet, aired July 9, 2011. This was followed up with A Fairly Odd Christmas on November 29, 2012, and the upcoming A Fairly Odd Summer, premiering on August 2, 2014. Characters Episodes Home video releases External links *[http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/fairly_odd/index.jhtml Fairly OddParents] at Nick.com *''The Fairly OddParents Wiki'' at Wikia * * The Fairly OddParents at the Big Cartoon DataBase * [http://www.tvtome.com/FairlyOddParents/ The Fairly OddParents - TV Tome] References de:Cosmo & Wanda nl:The Fairly OddParents pl:Wróżkowie Chrzestni Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Current shows